


You are the apple of my eye

by DarkMoon180



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon180/pseuds/DarkMoon180
Summary: ★BL★微黑暗+恐怖描寫★有角色死亡★cp: フロカリ(FloydxKalim)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You are the apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> ★BL  
> ★微黑暗+恐怖描寫  
> ★有角色死亡  
> ★cp: フロカリ(FloydxKalim)

夜晚的繁華街道上，一名少女趴在地上，無視行人們投來的視線，努力伸長手臂想取出滾到自動販賣機底部的五十元硬幣。然而不管少女怎麼努力，仍然搆不到滾到深處的硬幣，起身拍掉衣褲的灰塵正打算放棄時，才發覺身旁站著一名男子。

首次見到身長比自動販賣機還高的人，看這身高肯定超過180，不過男子那雙外眼角下垂的眼睛看起來相當溫柔，而且還是罕見的異色瞳，感覺有股魔力似的相當吸引人，令人捨不得移開視線。

少女看得有些入迷時，男子出聲問她：「為何趴在地上呢？」  
聽到眼前的人在向自己搭話，少女這才取回神智回答他。而男子聽完少女的敘述後直接幫她取出硬幣，得到硬幣的少女開心的向男子道謝後決定請他一瓶飲料，而他收下少女的好意就直接離去。

看著男子漸漸遠去的背影，少女不禁回味起剛才對視到的雙瞳。

「右眼是閃亮的金色，左眼則是像紅寶石般漂亮的紅色呢！」

陽光從窗外斜照進來，放在床頭旁的鬧鐘也隨之響起，驚醒躺在床上的夢中人。  
如往常一樣起身漱洗，穿搭好衣裝就到餐廳準備用餐。踩著輕快的步伐下樓時，就看到餐桌旁已有兩個人正在吃早餐。

「Jade、Azul，早安！」Floyd向坐在餐桌前的他們道早安，隨後拉開Jade身旁的座椅準備坐下用餐。  
「早安！」二人也向Floyd道聲早接著繼續吃完手中的食物。  
「今天要去看小海獺呢！」對今日的行程非常期待，Floyd拿起眼前的三明治咬了一口。  
「又過了一年了呢。」Jade幫Floyd倒了一杯牛奶放在桌上，順便整理一下對方些微翹起的毛髮。  
「對啊。時間過真快。」

離Kalim死去已經過了五年了，Floyd也早已從傷痛中走出，已經不需Jade和Azul在一旁操心。  
看向坐在Jade旁邊一臉開心吃著早餐的Floyd，紅色的左眼隨著主人的心情多了幾分光彩，原本那偏灰的黃綠色早已不復存在，Azul喝了一口咖啡不禁回想事發當年。

聽到Kalim的噩耗，是在Mostro Lounge本店工作時接到Jamil打來的電話。

死亡原因是當天上街時，為了救即將被車撞上的男孩因而受重傷不治身亡。  
從小就受到生命威脅的Kalim，沒想到這次是為了救人而搭上自己的性命，樂意幫助他人且善良的他，命運之神卻沒有為他降下奇蹟。

原本在熱砂之國的Mostro Lounge分店工作的Floyd突然收到這樣的消息，連忙放下手中的工作直接趕去醫院。見上最後一面時已是奄奄一息，生命的火苗隨時都會熄滅。  
握住被繃帶包裹住的手，已不像從前般溫暖而是變得冰冷。不管怎麼呼喊他都毫無反應，輕輕地摩挲眼角，只希望他能再看自己一眼，直到心跳中止的那一刻都不願放開他的手。

心彷彿被掏空般，留下的傷口不斷在滴血，好痛好痛好痛。  
命運為何待他們這般殘酷？為何如此對待他的愛人？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？只能不斷質問卻無法得到答案。

那天夜晚，死神悄聲帶走了他。直到最後一刻，都沒能睜開雙眼，只能顫抖的緊握冰冷的手，他失去了照耀他的太陽。

過了幾日，Azul和Jade前來熱砂之國與Floyd見面，不僅是為了參加Kalim的葬禮，主要也是擔心他的狀況。  
確認Floyd近日都有正常飲食，雖然吃得少但起碼沒有弄糟身體，也沒有像他們所擔心般連續大哭好幾天或是失眠的情形，反而意外的很平靜且變得比較安靜。  
雖然有些反常，但二人認為是不太需要擔心的狀況因而不太在意，只是沒想到平靜的表面下潛藏著滿滿的瘋狂。

參加完Kalim的葬禮的隔日，Floyd就和Azul及Jade回到Mostro Lounge本店，熱砂之國的分店就交由其他人管理。  
回到本店的當晚，三人在用餐之際，近幾天都異常安靜的Floyd在這時突然開口：「我想讓小海獺跟我們一起住，可以嗎？」

懷疑自己是否聽錯的兩人停下手中的動作，眼神充滿疑惑的看向Floyd。  
「你在說什麼啊？我們昨天不是剛參加完Kalim的葬禮嗎？」Azul對Floyd所說的話感到難以理解，人都死了是要怎麼一起住？  
「是啊Floyd，你到底在說什麼呢？」Jade也對自家兄弟所說的話感到不解。  
「我就知道你們不會同意，所以我已經事先把小海獺給帶來了。」早已預料到他們會是這樣的反應，Floyd離開座椅走向堆放包裹的地方，這些包裹都是從熱砂之國直接空運過來，除了一些雜物外還包含個人物品。

從中翻找出他要的包裹，拆開嚴實的包裝，可以看到一個小型的冰箱放在裡面。取出外型如保險箱樣貌的冰箱，Floyd將它置於餐桌上。  
「鏘~鏘~」  
「F…...Floyd，你說的Kalim到底是......」看著眼前的小冰箱，雖然不確定裡面是冰著什麼，但是這足以讓Jade感到有些不妙。  
自Kalim死去的這幾天內，Floyd一直和自己保持一段距離，多少察覺到自家兄弟有些不對勁，但是考量到可能是因為失去Kalim的緣故而沒去細問，如今這讓他有些懊悔。

「Floyd，你該不會做了什麼吧？」  
「啊哈~不愧是Azul~沒錯哦！我把小海獺的一部分放在裡面了。」Floyd嘻笑的神情在Azul及Jade眼中只覺得毛骨悚然。  
Kalim的一部分是指什麼？為什麼那種東西會在裡面？腦袋裡突然湧出一堆雜亂的訊息和滿滿的疑惑，令人難以靜下思考。

「對了，反正遲早要打招呼的，先給你們看也好。」  
Floyd打開冰箱的把手，瞬間可以感受到冷空氣從裡頭竄出，裡面除了放著一顆散發寒氣的魔法石外，Azul和Jade看到內容物頓時一臉驚愕。  
瞪大雙眼看著兩個玻璃罐中各裝著一顆泡在保存液的眼球，令人熟悉的紅色衝擊他們的視覺、佔據他們的思考，感覺忘了呼吸的兩人隨著時間慢慢恢復神智。

「為......為什麼要做這種事？」Jade盡量壓抑隨時要爆發的情緒，對Floyd所做的事只有滿滿的不解。  
「因為小海獺之前答應過我，如果他比我早先死的話我可以帶走他的遺體。只是想要全部帶走難度較高，所以我決定只取走眼睛。」  
「就算是這樣那也不能——」感到有些氣憤的一把抓住Floyd的肩膀，話還未說完就被打斷。  
「小海獺說過了我想怎麼處理都可以，我只是做了我想做的事，何況這是我跟小海獺之間的約定，跟你們沒關係吧。」

拍掉Jade的手關上冰箱門，Floyd抱起小冰箱走進廚房深處的冷凍庫。冷漠的背影無視一臉擔憂的二人，只想把心連同冷凍庫厚重的門一同闔上。

在二樓沖完澡後，Floyd打開靠近樓梯的房間，走向屬於自己的那張床直接躺進被褥。  
雖然他們有幫Floyd準備一間房間，但是考量到最近的情況，Jade決定讓Floyd與他同房睡。  
只是躺在睡不慣的床有些難以入眠，決定翻身把臉埋進被子裡，被棉被包裹的安全感多少讓自己感到放鬆。

感覺可以闔眼之際，房門被人打開，不用想也知道是愛操心的Jade。  
聽到腳步聲走向自己的床邊，接著明顯感覺到床上多了一人的重量，身旁的空間也跟著變窄。不耐煩的往牆邊挪過去，卻沒想到對方也跟著擠進來。

「Jade好煩啊！很擠欸！旁邊不是還有床嗎？去那邊睡啦！」受不了Jade每次發脾氣都會搞這種動作，Floyd用手肘往Jade身上撞了幾下。而Jade也只是笑笑的不說話，擠人的力道似乎沒有減小反而更大了。  
感覺臉部都快和牆壁合而為一的Floyd只好趕緊向身後的人求饒，自家兄弟這才感到滿意的滾到一邊給自己空間喘息。

「Jade真的很幼稚......」不悅的小聲嘀咕時，可以感受到溫暖的手掌在撫摸自己的頭。「......你很生氣嗎？」Floyd仍舊背對Jade，不願看他。  
「怎麼可能不生氣，只是比起生氣，難過的感覺比較多......」帶點無奈的口吻，雖然不討厭Floyd帶給自己許多驚喜，但是這次真的超乎常規，就連自己也有些不知所措。  
「這次你是真的嚇到我了，你也看到Azul心臟都快被嚇飛了。」  
「可是我只能這麼做了......」  
「為什麼呢？」輕柔的摩娑臉頰，沒有像剛才那般生氣，只是想傾聽他的心聲。  
「......因為只有這樣做才能在一起。」在Jade溫柔的詢問下，Floyd也漸漸地打開心房。

「我只是想和小海獺在一起而已......」一談到他就不禁想起他的笑容，總覺得內心悶悶的很難受。  
「明明說好還要去很多地方，也約定好不分開的......可是他卻......」心中的想念如同關不緊的水龍頭不斷流出，一直滴淌在心中的傷口。  
「最終他都沒能再看我一眼......一想到再也看不到他了就覺得好難受......我已經......嗚嗚......不想再失去他了......」  
「所以我才......嗚嗚......帶他離開那裡，因為我怕......嗚嗚......怕他一人在那......會很寂寞......嗚嗚嗚......Jade對不起......我只是......嗚嗚......嗚哇啊啊......」無法壓抑的淚水隨之潰堤，溢滿了悲傷，越是思念，就越是止不住眼淚流下。  
「沒關係的......」Jade心疼的抱住放聲大哭的Floyd，帶有節奏的緩緩輕拍後背，只希望能撫平心中的哀傷。

隨著時間一點一滴的流逝，悲痛的情緒在Jade的陪伴下較為緩和，Floyd也因為身心的疲倦不知不覺在Jade的懷中睡著。  
幫Floyd擦拭臉上的鼻水及淚水，之後讓他舒適的躺在床上，替他蓋好被子後願他能做個好夢。  
起身到浴室重新沖澡，順便換一套新睡衣。走進淋浴間轉開蓮蓬頭，清涼的水淋在身上，彷彿一隻溫柔的手撫去臉上的兩道淚痕，思緒也跟著溶進水裡，連同抽泣聲一併消失在嘩啦嘩啦的水聲中。

隔天早上，Floyd走到浴室照著鏡子，眼睛因為昨晚的宣洩而有些浮腫，看來要一段時間才會消退。下樓用完早餐後就要收拾剩餘的包裹，下午整理店面，晚上還要開店營業，一整天都會非常忙碌。

花費將近兩個小時，依序把東西收到各個該存放的位置後已是中午用餐時間，三人一起準備簡單的午飯坐在餐桌用餐，把早上花費掉的體力給補回來。  
因為昨晚的事情，空氣中飄散著一點尷尬的氛圍，感覺午飯也變得不美味了。  
最終，Floyd在Jade的眼神勸說下向Azul道歉。不過Azul對昨晚的事不打算多說什麼，只約定給Floyd最多一星期的時間讓他處理眼睛的事情，畢竟總不能將那雙眼一直放在店內，遲早會被其他人發現。

尤其放在冷凍庫的冰箱怎麼可能沒人會去開，就算在上頭貼了禁止打開的字條，也防止不了一些好奇心作祟的員工。他可不希望之後因為員工內幕爆料：「發現店內職員有收藏眼球的可怕行徑！」而毀了Mostro Lounge的名聲。  
不僅是為了Mostro Lounge，也是為Floyd著想。

跟Azul達成約定，也和其他員工叮囑過並確實留意沒人碰那個小冰箱。每當工作結束後，Floyd都會到冷凍庫和Kalim見上一面。  
Floyd會向他敘述一天內經歷的所有事，像是天氣如何、有什麼好吃的餐點、遇到怎樣的客人......等等不論開心或沮喪的事情。  
每晚向他這樣談心，與他在一起可以感到溫暖，不過，心還是好冷。深陷其中，無時不想，這虛有其表的救贖，若是能將其充實的話該有多好。

隨著時間的流逝，如今已是第六天，明天就是最後的期限。  
一想到明日就要和Kalim分開，Floyd焦慮的難以入睡，不想再分開了的想法不斷在腦海中環繞。突然，腦中浮現一個念頭，使他不由自主的露齒微笑，想要盡快去實行。  
半夜趁著Jade熟睡時，Floyd赤著腳悄聲開門，走下樓到餐廳的置物櫃拿出水杯裝了一杯水，喝了幾口潤喉後，接著拿著水杯走向廚房深處的冷凍庫。  
打開厚重的門，寒冷的空氣瞬間從裡面竄出，一腳踩在冰冷的地板，無視被寒氣刺痛的腳底走向存放Kalim雙眼的小冰箱。

坐在地上，拿出裝著右眼的玻璃罐，小心翼翼的從玻璃罐中取出眼球，將它捧在手心上，如對待珍寶般小心呵護著，彷彿在看著自己的紅色眼珠讓他有想親吻的衝動。  
令人懷念的眼神，令人想念的聲音，無不在撥動心弦。細膩的往虹膜親吻，就像當初兩人初次接吻一樣，過往的回憶在腦海中不斷播放，當時的他們是多麼的幸福。

看著手中圓滾的眼珠，被壓抑的慾望漸漸被挑起，使他想起以前讀過的某本書中，內文描述蘋果和瞳孔的形狀相似。  
雖然當初不怎麼相信，如今仔細一看，果然，一直是這麼的誘人，始終讓自己著迷的紅蘋果。

一口含住放在掌心的球體，仰頭將之送往喉頭，吞嚥的聲音在耳邊迴響，一聲聲的敲在自己的心頭。  
頓時一股噁心感從體內竄升，趕緊用手摀著嘴不願讓它從胃裡翻出，已經不會再放手了，永遠只屬於自己的小海獺。  
拿起放在地上的水杯，一飲而盡，抱起小冰箱，Floyd走向Azul的房間。

「叩！叩！叩！」敲門聲從門外傳來，被聲音吵醒的Azul有些不悅的起身前去開門，正在想三更半夜的不睡覺跑來敲門的人到底是誰，打開門後見門外的訪客是Floyd，懷中還抱著本該放在冷凍庫的小冰箱，Azul無奈地問向他。  
「這麼晚了有什麼事嗎？」  
「有事情要拜託Azul～」難得見到Azul頂著一頭睡亂的頭髮，不免覺得有些好玩。  
「不能明天再說嗎？現在很晚了快回去睡吧。」很想立刻躺回被褥睡覺的Azul試著把Floyd趕回房間，但怎麼哄怎麼勸都沒用，Floyd一直站在門前不肯離開。  
「明天不行，現在就要Azul幫忙。」見Floyd不打算馬上離開，Azul嘆了聲氣只好請他進來。

Azul在床上挪了個位置給Floyd，兩個人就坐在柔軟的床開始他們的談話。  
「所以有什麼事嗎？」  
「我想跟Azul簽訂契約請你幫我換眼睛。」  
「............等等......我剛剛沒有聽錯吧？你說換眼睛？」懷疑自己的耳朵是否聽錯的Azul瞪大雙眼，原先濃厚的睡意瞬間都被趕走。  
「就說了要換眼睛，換小海獺的眼睛。」Floyd有點不耐煩地又說了一遍。

「............不需要做這種事，我可以幫你換瞳色就好。」確定自己沒聽錯的Azul當下搖頭表示還有其他方案，可是眼前的人卻很頑固，還有些無理取鬧的用力拍打床鋪。  
「那一點意義也沒有，我是要跟小海獺在一起！」執意要換眼睛的Floyd根本聽不進Azul所說的話，只希望Azul能幫他而不是一再拒絕。  
「Azul拜託啦！除了這個我沒有其他請求了，我的個人魔法、視力、還是壽命都可以給Azul，所以幫我這一次吧！」只為了能跟喜愛的人永遠在一起，其他的事物都可以捨棄，Floyd握住Azul的手不斷向他請求。  
「為什麼要做到這個地步呢？」無法理解Floyd的想法，明明可以用其他方式紀念Kalim，但他卻選擇這種瘋狂的方法。  
話一說完，只見Floyd從口袋中掏出一封信放在眼前。

「這是我們離開前海蛇給我的，他說是小海獺生前寫給我的遺書。」回想當天要離開熱砂之國時，Jamil把這封信交給自己：「這是Kalim生前交代我要給你的『如果我哪一天比Floyd早逝世的話，就把這封信交給他』，Kalim是這麼說的。」  
「沒想到小海獺連這種事都預想好了，真不知道該怎麼說他......」  
「是啊......」  
Azul看了信裡的內容，除了滿是對Floyd的愛和歉意之外，也寫下許多祝福，希望他能好好的活下去。

「因為這個關係，我決定和小海獺一起活下去。」  
「你就這麼想和他在一起嗎？」挑眉直視對方。  
「嗯！我不想跟小海獺分開，想跟他永遠在一起。」  
「不會後悔嗎？」  
「絕對不會。」  
從Floyd的眼神中看出他的決心，Azul終於被說服決定接受他的請求。  
「好吧…...只是在簽約前你能答應我一件事嗎？」  
「什麼事都可以哦！」  
「不要再做這麼嚇人的事了，總有一天會被你嚇死。」發自內心的擔憂，天知道這個麻煩製造機要令人操心到什麼時候。  
「我答應你。」

Azul嘆了聲氣拿出契約書和筆交給Floyd。  
「Azul，謝謝你。」接過契約書，Floyd給Azul一個溫暖的擁抱。  
「Jade會生氣的......」在Floyd簽下去前，Azul出聲說道，彷彿想勸阻他簽下去的動作，想到明天一早Jade若看到自家兄弟瞳色換了肯定會大怒的，Azul不敢想像之後會怎麼被責罵。  
「我知道。」能想像Jade生氣的樣子，對Jade抱著歉意果斷地寫下姓名後，魔法也隨之生效。  
金色的亮粉環繞在Floyd的臉部及手中的玻璃罐，一眨眼，原先玻璃罐內的紅色眼珠已換成偏灰的黃綠色了。

張開眼後，Azul拿出一面鏡子給Floyd確認。往鏡子中瞧，透過魔法成功將左眼換上Kalim的眼珠，紅色的眼眸隨著自己的視線轉動，和自己完全融合在一起，不再分開。  
看著鏡中的紅色，視線漸漸變得模糊，伴隨似哭似笑的聲音，眼淚奪眶而出。

「小海獺，這樣我們就永遠在一起嘍！」

隔天一早，原本睡的香甜的Azul被聲音給吵醒，可以聽到樓上傳出怒吼聲和器物被破壞的聲音，Azul不用想也知道是Jade在和Floyd大吵一架，接著天花板傳來震動的聲響，想必兩個人也扭打在一起，決定等聲音停歇後再走出房間，畢竟他可不想捲入他們的爭吵。

待Azul走到餐廳時，映入眼簾的就是渾身是傷的二人，手臂上多處都是啃咬的傷痕，臉部和身體也有不少拳頭跟腳踢造成的瘀傷，可見他們打得相當火爆。  
察覺到Azul來到餐廳，Jade向他露出微笑。  
「你最好給我解釋清楚。」掩藏在笑容底下的冷酷語氣如同下一秒會把他撕成碎塊，Azul緊張的嚥了下口水。

在這之後Jade就和Floyd鬧冷戰，不僅減少交流還會惡意的只做滿滿一桌的香菇料理，嚴重點的話更是逼著對方把一盤香菇全部吃完還因此差點又打起來。  
至於Jade及Floyd為何打得這麼兇的原因，好像跟Floyd怎麼處理眼睛的事有關，不過Azul倒是一點也不想知道。  
原以為雙子的冷戰會維持很長的時間，還擔心要怎麼處理時，沒想到冷戰只維持了三天他們又再度和好。  
當天一早Azul就在餐桌看到一個190公分的「大型無尾熊」抱在Floyd身上，雖然不知道是發生什麼事，不過他們能和好就好。

這之後，Azul及Jade會時常帶Floyd出去爬山或是游泳，有時也會陪他散步或是邀他一起玩桌遊。儘管一開始Floyd會強烈拒絕，但他們還是連哄帶騙的成功把他帶出門。  
隨著一天又一天的過去，見Floyd能像平時一樣開開心心的樣子，Azul和Jade也放下心中的大石。

過了一段時間後，Floyd賺足一定的錢，決定出國環遊世界幾個月。  
他想用這雙眼看世界，實現他和Kalim之間的約定，去許多地方遊玩、吃遍各地的美食、欣賞未曾目睹過的美景，如同跟Kalim一起體驗這些旅程、創造美好的回憶。  
旅途中，Floyd也會傳訊息跟照片給在本店工作的Azul和Jade，二人看著照片中的景色，不禁露出微笑。  
下次，三人再一起去旅行吧！

「Azul，我們要出發嘍！」Floyd穿好鞋子在玄關喊道。  
「Azul再慢吞吞的話我們就要丟下你先走一步了。」Jade已經先打開門在一旁等待，催促著還在屋內檢查的Azul。  
「啊！好的，我馬上來！」確認東西都帶齊後，Azul拿著店裡的鑰匙走到玄關。  
每到這一天，三人都會前往熱砂之國，到Kalim的墳前見他一面。

來到墓地，Floyd拿著一束花走到Kalim的墳前，蹲下身在墳前把花放下，花瓣也隨著微風輕輕擺動。  
在離開前Floyd都會在Kalim的墳前跳舞，就像當初在Night Raven學院受邀參加Kalim的宴會時，二人一同在宴會上跳舞。  
隨著風吹翩翩起舞，感覺此刻能看到Kalim露出燦爛的笑容與自己一同共舞的身姿，不願忘懷。

淚水呀！舞動吧！一起舞動吧！就這樣二人有如血脈相連般，打從心底相愛。  
金色和紅色的眼眸在陽光下閃耀著，不管過了多少時光，Kalim一直是Floyd的摯愛。


End file.
